springcast_broadcastingfandomcom-20200215-history
CBS Television Studios Logo Bloopers
CBS Television Studios Logo Bloopers is a Logo Bloopers series created by Stephen Flynn, started on October 22nd, 2016, on Owen Nelson's and Daniel Smith's birthday Characters * Microsoft Sam, The show's main protagonist and the brother of Mike and Mary. * Microsoft Mike, The show's tritagonist, the brother of Sam and the boyfriend of Mary. * Microsoft Mary, The show's deuteragonist, the sister of Sam and the girlfriend of Mike. * Samantha, The girlfriend of Sam and used to be a crossing guard and has a unrequited crush on Mike. * Radar Overseer Scotty (formerly Logo Guy), The boyfriend of Kate and Beulah, brother of John and former brother of Kate who works for Sam. * Kate Reynolds (formerly Text Girl), The girlfriend of Scotty, sister of John and Beulah and former sister of Scotty who also works for Sam. * Microsoft Pete, The foster brother of Sam and the boyfriend of Anna. * Microsoft Anna, The girlfriend of Pete and has a unrequited crush on Sam. * Jimmy, The best friend of Hank and the boyfriend of Jennifer. * Hank, The best friend of Jimmy and the boyfriend of Laura. * Jennifer, The girlfriend of Jimmy. * Laura, The girlfriend of Hank. * Microsoft John, (also known as Guy), The brother of Scotty, Kate and Beulah and the boyfriend of Lori March. * Lori March, The girlfriend of John. * Harvey Zilth, The newsman, the best friend of Reverend Blue Jeans and the boyfriend of Julia. * Julia, The news reporter, and the girlfriend of Harvey. * Reverend Blue Jeans, The best friend of Harvey Zilth and the boyfriend of Blooming Red Toes. * Blooming Red Toes, The girlfriend of Reverend Blue Jeans. * Sidney, The shy guy and the boyfriend of Patricia. * Patricia, The shy girl and the girlfriend of Sidney. * Microsoft Mark, The member of the ROFL City Patrol and the boyfriend of Susan. * Microsoft Susan, The counselor of the ROFL City Patrol and the girlfriend of Mark. * Microsoft Murray, The bankman and the boyfriend of Zira. * Microsoft Zira, The governor of Wyvern Industries and the girlfriend of Murray. * Microsoft David, The mentor and the boyfriend of Hazel. * Microsoft Hazel, The lawyer and the girlfriend of David. * Microsoft Peter, The clone brother of Mike and the boyfriend of Diantia. * Microsoft Diantia, The heavy assault riot and the girlfriend of Peter. * Patrick McDonna, The lab genius, lieutenant, video gamer and the boyfriend of Valerie. * Valerie Friedman, The sexy beast, tour guide, fashion diva and the girlfriend of Patrick. * Carl McKellen, The leader of the ROFL City Patrol, the master of the trio, the sitter and the boyfriend of Madeline. * Madeline McKee, The leader of the ROFL City Council, the staff member of the ROFL City Alliance, The babysitter and the girlfriend of Carl. * Phillip Langley, The member of the ROFL City Council, the counselor of the ROFL City Alliance, The warden and the boyfriend of Belle. * Belle Fanthom, The leader of the ROFL City Alliance, the backwarder of the ROFL City Authority class, The city girl and the girlfriend of Phillip. * CBSanta, The citizen of ROFL City, the substitute santa for Santa Claus, the founder of the ROFL City Foundation, the chief policeman of ROFL City Police Department, the cousin of ABCBS and the best friend of CBS Peacock. * CBS Peacock, The current replacement for Juniper Montage, the classmate of Akon, the womanizer, the carpooler and the best friend of CBS Santa. * ABCBS, The travel agent, the McDonald's worker, the special agent, the pilot, the cousin of CBSanta and the guest in the studio. * MSNBC Snake, The firefighter, the secret agent, the hacker, the tattle-tale stranger, the clone of Sam and the house guest in the studio. * Awesome Pointyarms, The painter, the handyman, the carpenter, the builder, the lumberjack and the special guest in the studio. * Flo Rida, The music artist, the rapper, the prayer, the doctor, the judge, the intern and the partner of Flo Rida in the studio. * P-Head, The martial arts sensei, the samurai, the ninja, the karate kid, the belly dancer and the boyfriend of Female P-Head. * Female P-Head, the bank teller, the broadcaster, the lunch lady, the teacher, the principal and the girlfriend of P-Head. * Trick Daddy, The hip-hop artist, the owner of Old Navy, the moneymaker, the millionaire, the DJ and the partner of Flo Rida. * Usher, The music man, the photo bomber, the new owner of Old Navy, the billionaire, the aviator, the host and the boyfriend of Beulah. * David Guetta, The beat-boxer, the radio man, the pirate, the captain of the sea, the lunch man, the guard and the trillionaire in the ROFL City Mansion. * Akon, The r&b hit man, the sidekick, the teammate, the nurse, the high school senior and the boyfriend of Abby. * Lil Wayne, The chorus singer, the dancer, the hiker, the biker, the con man, the bodyguard and the best friend of Ace Hood. He along with Billy Ray Cyrus will be introduced in a upcoming episode of CBS Television Studios Logo Bloopers in October 2019. * Billy Ray Cyrus, The cowboy, the singer, the lucky guy, the hitchiker, the father of Miley Cyrus and the ghost of christmas past. He will be introduced in a upcoming episode of CBS Television Studios Logo Bloopers along with Lil Wayne in October 2019. * Beulah, The girlfriend of Usher, the second girlfriend of Scotty, the sister of Kate and John and the best friend of Abby. * Abby, The girlfriend of Akon, the ex-girlfriend of Scotty, the foster sister of Kate and John and the best friend of Beulah. * DJ Khaled, The music maker, the beaterator, the masked rider, the bone raider, the chosen one and the cohort of the studio. * The Devil and She Devil (Also known as Lucifer McEvil and Lucretia McEvil), The main antagonists of the series and the arch enemies of Sam and the gang. * Army of Fox Logos, The secondary antagonists and later the anti-protagonists of the series, They're the main frenemies to the gang and the nemesis of Devil and She Devil. * Angry German Kid, The delightful attorney of Owen Nelson and the former manager of the studio. He hates Tunak Tunak Tun, according to episode 7 of CTS. * Voice of God, The superhero of the series, The friend of Angela the Angel and the nemesis of Devil and She Devil. * Angela the Angel, The superheroine of the series, The friend of Voice of God and the rival of Devil and She Devil. * Flint Lockwood, The former head of the studio, a scientist, inventor and boy genius, the former boss of Sam and the boyfriend of Sam. * Sam Sparks, The head of the studio, a former news reporter, the boss of Sam and the girlfriend of Flint. * Mr. Richardson, The manager of the studio, Sam's co-boss and the assistant of Sam Sparks. * Mr. Staffe, The second manager of the studio, Sam's superintendent new boss and the co-worker and worker to Sam, Mr, Richardson and Angry German Kid. * Mr. Cool Dude, The third manager of the studio, Sam's super cool new boss and hired by Sam, Mr. Richardson and Mr. Staffe to protect the studio in the upcoming episode of CTS. * Officer Earl Devereaux, The supporting officer in the studio, the father of Cal and the husband of Regina. * FBI, The main organization behind the crimes and laws of Sam, They're the ones who warns Sam about piracy and being guilty for fought the law. Episode Guide # The Text Gets An Attitude (Pilot) # Every Video Effect But The Right One # Party Crashers! # Network TV Madness! # More Party Crashers! # Logo Madness! # Music Artists # More Network TV Madness! # Game Consoles For The Win! # TV Station Chaos! # Lots of Guests # The CTS Christmas Party # Logo Chaos! (New Year's Day Special!) # Indiana Ahoy! # PBS Stations # Scary Logo Madness! # User and Character Madness! # Requests Aboard # Computer/Game Console # Felicity's Birthday Party # Martee Teevs' Requests/ABC Affiliates # Stephen Flynn's Birthday Party/CBS Affiliates # Owen Nelson's Birthday Party/NBC Affiliates # Randomness! # More Randomness!/Fox Affiliates # Still More Randomness!/FOX and CBS Affiliates # The Black Friday Sale # Sailor Moon Rie Twilight Sunset Fan Media POE's Birthday Party # Konami Games/Square Enix Games # Trick Daddy Saves The Day # CBS and Viacom Logos # The Cyber-Monday Sale # Random Justice/Dungs in Bandai Namco Land # Very Too Crazy Logo Bloopers # Oh My. Mermadonna Gets Pissed At Sam # Athletes of Channels # ENTER THE RANDOMNESS! # NFL Team Rules # Mewtwo's Birthday Party/Fox Affiliates # The CW Affiliates/Making a CBS of Yourself # Welcome to Skylands/Paw Patrol Media # The Affiliates of CBS # A Bunch of Bandai Namco Entertainment and Co. # Crashed in Bandai Namco Land/Bandai Namco Logos and Games # Australian Gaffes (or, Sam the Control Freak) # YouTube Star # The CW Network Affiliates/NyNetworkTV Affiliates # Super Bowl Sunday # The Pokemon Take Over! # The Video Effect Disaster # Pokemon Trainer and People Takeover! # Akon Songs # MLB Mania! # OMG! LUSAMINE IS HERE! # Letter Imperfect # CBS Network Affiliates # Letters Imperfect # Skylanders! # More Actions! More Fun! More Randomness! # The MLP Girls Take Over # This Episode Is So Short (6,000 SUBS SPECIAL!) # Sam Goes To Court # Cancelled # SpringsterRingster317's Birthday Party # Felicity's Birthday Party (Mark II) Category:Series Category:Logo Blooper Series Category:Logo Bloopers by Stephen Flynn